Veil of Bliss
by anmah
Summary: One knew, and the other didn't. That all they were doing...Was living within a blissful lie. HaruhixRenge


**Disclaimer**: Do **NOT **own OHHC

**Pairing**: HaruhixRenge

They're a cute pairing! What can I say?!

* * *

**"_Ack!_ ****Renge-chan!"** her senpai's high pitched yell flew to her ears, disrupting any concentration she had been able to muster in order to work on her current homework. 

She allowed herself a minute's break to turn her head and watch as Renge-chan flew throughout the room, locks of a golden brown flowing behind her with fluid grace. Haruhi had always wondered how the French bred girl managed to handle all of it; did it not disturb her when she did her homework _(cough**orplayhervideogames**cough)_?

Currently, Renge-chan was going on relentlessly about a new idea her unique mind had concocted to "improve" the Host Club - it was easy to see that Tamaki was not in high favor of said idea. But Haruhi allowed the corners of her lips to curl up into a petite smile as she watched the slender girl practically dance around the room with boundless energy and enthusiasm.

In a way, when Renge-chan was excited, her movements seemed graceful; her arms, though outstretched, did not flail around, her hair constantly agreed with whatever way she moved, and her school skirt twirled prettily round and round.When Renge-chan was being authorative however, she held herself proudly, in a noble fashion. However, as many different sides as there were to Renge-chan, Haruhi knew that there was one which Renge-chan shared only with her...

_When she would be by herself in the music room, working on her homework or simply studying, Renge-chan would come up behind her and always ask if she could sit beside her fellow student. Her voice would carry its usual brightness, but Haruhi would always hear that hint of softness which she knew Renge-chan did not save for anyone but her - and as always, Haruhi would say yes._

_Their club manager would seat herself beside Haruhi, their shoulders mere inches apart. Seconds after, Renge-chan would bring her face closely beside Haruhi's. Her honey colored eyes would gaze at Haruhi's work and she would ask about it. Haruhi would answer all her questions with a soft smile. After Haruhi had answered her questions, Renge-chan would always say something to mean that she understood, then she would sit in her chair with her back straightened and her hands placed neatly in her lap. A moment of silence would pass between them..._

_And then Renge-chan would come in once again,_ but it would be for a completely different reason.

_She would come in close to Haruhi's face, and gently place her lips upon hers, pressing down with little pressure. Haruhi would allow her eyes to close, feeling every second of the chaste kiss. It was soft and simple, nothing but lips touching lips, yet she could - in a sense - taste..._Feel _Renge-chan. She could feel the aura that was Renge-chan sweep over her within those few seconds...She could taste the boldness and eccentricity that was Renge-chan, the strength that was Renge-chan, the nobility that was Renge-chan, the intelligence that was Renge-chan, the hidden gentleness that was Renge-chan, the hunger for true love that was Renge-chan..._

_She would taste it all, feel it all...In those few seconds...And then Renge-chan would pull away slightly, her deep honey eyes looking into Haruhi's large, chocolate brown orbs. Haruhi could see the light pink flush on her sweet face, as Renge-chan's glimmering, lucid eyes gazed deeply into her own. Haruhi would not dare break the eye contact. And then, they would share one more light peck; so chaste and simply too short, that it would leave both of them yearning for more -_

But they never breached that line.

It would always be limited to soft, simple, chaste kisses...

But deep down, Haruhi knew. That thought which caused her lips to curl downwards into a hidden frown.

She knew...That the reason Renge-chan arose enough boldness within herself to go through with those small kisses that they shared, was because she believed herself to be in love with Haruhi; whom she thought was a boy. A male.

That thought saddened her, and she did not know...Wether she would be forced to tell Renge-chan the truth and risk hurting the girl's feelings - which she most certainly did not want to do - or be able to escape somehow without breaking both their hearts.

Renge-chan was like a bright star. If Haruhi were to hurt her feelings, it would be like shooting the brightest star down from the sky. Haruhi did not want to break her...She wanted to keep her...Wanted to keep the light, feathery kisses they shared, the warmth that Renge-chan be stilled within her with just one kiss, the warm, passionate eyes that were like pools of emotion near the brink of pouring their contents down those smooth cheeks...

But Haruhi would contain herself.

Because, as much as she wanted from Renge-chan, the one thing that she did not want...

Was to hurt her.

For hurting Renge-chan meant that all that the two had revealed to each other...

Would just be a large, cantankerous lie.

**The End  
**

* * *

Wow, I've never written such a sappy piece before...Its so sweet it just** HAS **to cause cavities.** BUT NOBODY DARE SEND ME THEIR DENTISTRY BILLS!!!**

Love,

Anmah


End file.
